Snow Day
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: What happens when it snow's in Miami, What will Austin and Ally do on their days off... Credits for this plot and idea go to SHOR24-7. This is one of SHOR24-7's ideas.


**Hey Guys, this story will be a one-shot.**

**Plot-Snow Day:**

**What happens when it snow's in Miami, What will Austin and Ally do on their days off...**

**Credits for this plot and idea go to SHOR24-7. This is one of SHOR24-7's ideas.**

**Enjoy**

Ally's POV

Oh my god, I'm freezing to death. Not literally but it's really, really cold. It's been snowing in Miami for three days and all the roads are closed.

It the first time I've experienced something like this and I hate it. I can't get warm enough. I love the hot Miami.

My dad was supposed to return from his convention but now he can't because of the snow.

Anyways, today is my day off and I'm waiting for Austin to come over so we can hang out. Currently I'm in the practise room just sitting. The store is closed because no one's going to show up in this cold weather.

So the store is closed and...Wait! The stores closed and it's locked. What if Austin's standing out there in the cold. And he can't get in because the door is locked. Oh no...

Quickly I run downstairs to see a shivering Austin standing outside. I can see him knocking on the glass door.

Grabbing my keys I go to unlock the door. As soon as the door opens he practically leaps inside. He must have been out there for a while now. Whoops.

'Austin are you okay,' I ask him.

'Yeah I'm totally fine, standing out there in that beautiful sun was so much fun,' he says sarcastically.

'I'm sorry I forgot to unlock the store,' I tell him. I then go up to him and give him a sorry hug. He immediately hugs back. It must be pretty cold outside, he's still shivering. Oh poor thing.

Even though it's still cold, Austin's hugs are always warm and comfortable. He gives the best hugs.

'It's okay Ally. I can't be mad at you for more than five minutes and you know that,' he assures me.

I gently nod and go lock the door. 'Shall we go upstairs to watch a movie,' I ask.

'We shall,' he replies. I grab his hand and lead him upstairs.

Me and Austin have been friends for what a very long time. In fact were best friends.

Along with Trish and Dez of course.

'So what movie would you like to watch? You can choose from this collection,' I point to my shelf that's stacked with movies.

'Umm let's see,' he says going over to the shelf.

'I'll go and turn on the heater, it's cold,' I say. I see him nod. I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I turn on the heater before when I was freezing to death. I'm so stupid.

'Found it,' I hear Austin say behind me. I turn around.

'Found what,' I ask.

'The movie I've wanted to watch for a while now,' he replies.

'What movie is it,' I say taking a seat on the couch in front of the T.V

'Friends with Benefits,' he says with a smirk.

Friends with Benefits, I watch a few times.

A couple of friends who have sex with each other.

This will be interesting.

'Okay put it in,' I say to him.

He puts in the movie and takes a seat next to me. He presses play.

**Time Skip...**

We've been watching this movie for a while. It's up to the part where they agree to have sex with each other.

I hope it doesn't get awkward from here me and Austin has never watched movies like this together.

Right now we are watching them strip. Wow is it getting hot in here.

Must be the heater.

Was Austin always sitting this close to me? I feel like we've scooted closer.

They are now having sex. I squirm a little in my seat.

'You okay,' Austin says. I jump a little at his voice

'Yeah I'm fine,' I reply and smile a little.

'You look like you're feeling hot. Let's take that jacket off of you. The heater did warm up this place,' hey says and starts unzipping my jacket. He slides it off my arms.

After that he takes off his own. I take this time to take in his outfit.

He's wearing black jeans and a white top, which is tight and I can see his six packs. The chain he attaches to his jeans is still there. His whistle necklace is resting above his white shirt.

His muscles have definitely grown since last time I saw them.

'What's wrong, you seem to be in a deep thought,' He says snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Oh nothing, I realized how hot it is in here,' I lied. I couldn't tell him, I was checking him out.

'You're lying. Ally I've known you for years, tell me what's wrong,' he tells me. Why does he have to know me so well?

'It's nothing really,' I assure him. We sat there and look at each other. It was silent and the movie was still going.

We could hear the moans and groans coming from the actors on T.V.

As the moans continue we look at each other. God he was so sexy. His gorgeous blond hair, his brown eyes, his smile, his everything...

I feel a familiar pool of liquid form in my southern region.

This is not the first time I've been wet for Austin. Like this one time on the beach, he was shirtless and walking out from the water. Man his sexiness got me wet.

I had to take care of myself after that.

Back to now, we are looking at each other. I really need to take care of myself.

'I'm gonna go use the bathroom,' I tell him. He nods and I head to the bathroom.

As soon as I get into the bathroom, I close the door behind me. It warm in here. The heat from the heater must have gone in here as well considering the door was open, before I closed it.

Stripping out of my clothes I go to the cabinets. Where is it.

Oh there it is. My vibrator.

I know I shouldn't be doing this with Austin metres away but I really need release

I sit on the floor and spread my legs. I lean up against the wall and feel how wet I am. I almost moan at the touch but stop because Austin could've heard me.

I rub my wet folds and my mouth is wide open. I shut my eyes in pleasure.

I start circling my clit and stick the vibrator into my mouth and suck on it pretending it was Austin's dick.

I know his dick is bigger than this vibrator because have you seen his hands and feet.

As I'm doing this I keep letting out heaving sigh, my face scrunched up in pleasure.

Taking the vibrator out my mouth I stick it in my tight hole and let out a little moan. I couldn't help it. It felt so good.

I'm still a virgin but I broke my hymen with this vibrator a while ago.

I start pushing the vibrator deeper into me. My breathing gets heavier. I pull the vibrator out and push it back in. I repeat the action and start doing this faster. I rubbed my clit harder and the pleasure builds up.

I am gasping so loud right now. This pleasure is just amazing. I pick up the speed and get more pleasure because of the roughness.

'Mmmmm,' I moan out without knowing.

Suddenly the door slams open.

I stop my actions immediately.

Turning my head towards the door, I gasp in shock.

Oh no.

It's Austin.

He must've though I was hurt or something.

I see his face is staring directly at my pussy.

He had this look on his face. Was that...lust.

Realizing I still had the vibrator in me immediately take it out and shut my legs. I quickly stand up and cover my breasts with one arm and my vagina with the other hand. My vibrator was lying on the ground, still vibrating.

'Austin, what are you doing in here,' I ask in a quiet voice. I'm so embarrassed.

His eyes shift from my body to my face.

'I heard a noise and thought you got hurt but now I know what that noise was for,' he says with a smirk planted on his face.

I blush a deep red. Why is he smirking?

'Umm can you get out while I put on my clothes,' I ask him.

'Why does it matter, I've already seen it all,' he replies with that smirk still there.

I stare at him in complete shock. Did he really just say that?

He steps closer to me, his eyes still scanning my body. As he gets nearer I step back. I keep stepping back until I hit the wall.

Why is he getting so close to me?

He's standing so close, only a centimetre away.

His hands grab my wrist and started pulling them away from my body. I'm so shocked and I keep my arms tightly against my body.

'Come on Alls, move your hands, I've already seen it.' He says huskily. I shake my head in 'No.'

His grip tightens and he pulls my arms away from my body and pins them above my head.

I probably look like a tomato right now.

'Your beautiful, don't be shy and don't hide your body from me,' he says in the same voice.

Suddenly his lips are crashed against mine. He kisses me slowly and deeply. I start to kiss him back. My arms make their way around his neck and into his hair. He moans at this and his arms travel around my waist and rest above my ass.

He's rubbing circles with his thumbs. We continue kissing and he licks my lips. I immediately open my mouth and let him enter his tongue. Our tongues danced together.

One of his hands makes his way up my spine and into my hair. I shiver at this.

I start pulling the hairs on the nape of his neck. He groans and grabs my thighs hoisting me up so my legs around his waist.

He walks out the bathroom and lays me down on the couch and lies down on top of me. My legs are still wrapped around his waist.

We start grinding our cores against each others.

Suddenly Austin breaks away from the kiss and sits up. He looks me in the eye and takes off his shirt.

'Ally do you want to take it that far, I know I do. I want to give my virginity to you,' He says to me.

'You're a virgin,' I asked shocked. I thought he would have done it by now. The girls he's dated before told me they had done it. It did make me upset.

'Yea I'm still a virgin. Why?' he asked.

'Well the girls you've been with told me that you've done it,' I told him.

'They're lying; I have never gone this far with a girl. I've barely even kissed the girls I've been with. I promise,' he explains.

Wow I though guys were the douche bags. Apparently not.

' Yea, I want you to be my first time too,' I tell him. He smiles and stands up.

I still lay there naked with my legs spread. He takes of his pants and slips out of his underwear throwing them to the side.

I take a good look at his 9 inch cock. He has a hard-on.

It so huge and thick.

Yep, definitely bigger than my vibrator.

Standing up, I grab his face and kiss him and he kisses back.

The movie was forgotten a long time ago. It's on pause.

His mouth move from my mouth to my jaw line and then neck. I moan when he bite the place my neck and shoulder meet.

He continues to kiss, suck and bite my neck. It felt good.

I take his face away from my neck and drop to my knees.

I look up at him and see his shocked expression.

I take his harden cock into my hand and he hisses. I look up to see his eyes shut. This encourages me to stroke him and putting a little bit of pressure on it.

He is starting to gasp out loud.

'Yea Ally. That feels so good,' he moans out.

Surprising him, I take the tip of his cock into my mouth. He lets out a loud moan. His hands find their way into my hair and I take more of him in.

I start bobbing my head back and forth, my hand stroking what I couldn't fit in.

'Oh Ally keep going, don't stop,' he groans out. I feel myself getting more wet.

He was in total bliss.

My mouth is bobbing back and forth on him, when suddenly I take all of him in.

He lets out the loudest moan yet. Fuck.

'Oh fuck Ally..mmmmm,' he moans unable to control the sounds he's making.

I'm deep throating him and he's chanting out my name. It's like music to my ears.

I use my other hand to squeeze his balls.

'Oh Ally...I'm gonna cum..mmmm,' he warns me.

Soon enough his seeds were shooting into my mouth and swallow it all down. I feel him soft in my mouth.

Looking up at him I see his eyes still closed and he's still panting. I smile at my accomplishment.

Standing back up to feet, I look at him. His eyes open and he smiles at and kisses me deeply.

'That was amazing Alls,' he breathes out.

He picks me up and sits me down on the couch. He grabs my knees and pulls me forward until my ass is on the edge on the couch. He kneels down so my pussy is directly in front of his face.

Placing my legs over his shoulders, he smiles at me. I smile back.

Then he looks at mu pussy, leans in and give it a long, slow lick. I gasp in pleasure. Fuck, I never knew something could feel so good.

His tongue is on my pussy again and he's licking, sucking, kissing, biting and nibbling on my pussy.

'Yea Austin, so good..mmmmmm, Keep going,' I encourage.

His lips wrap around my clit and he moaned as soon my hands went into his hair. The vibration of is moan sends a wonderful sensation through my body.

'You like that baby,' I says huskily.

'Yea Austin, I love it...ah ah ah ah,' I moan out.

Loving the pleasure this is causing me, I start grinding my pussy on his face.

My face is scrunched up in pleasure and mouth wide open.

'Mmmmmm...ah ah oh Austin Austin,' I moan out uncontrollably.

Suddenly his tongue dips into my pussy hole. My eyes shoot open. His tongue is going in and out of my hole.

He continues to tongue fuck me.

'Ah Austin I'm cumming, I'm cumming,' I gasp out.

His tongue goes back to licking my clit and he starts finger me. My pleasure builds up even more when move his head a in circular motion on my clit creating more friction.

I start pulling at his hair and moan loudly as my juices flow out. He slurps up every bit of it.

I'm still panting when he comes up to my face kisses me. I kiss back with passion.

I lay down on the couch and spread my legs. Austin crawls on top of me and cups my breast, pinching my nipples.

He sucks on my harden buds as we grind our cores together, moaning as we do so.

After he's finished with my breast, he looks me in the eye.

'Can I put it in,' ask me sweetly.

I nod at him and spread my legs wider. H e backs up a bit and brings his once again hard dick and lines it up with my wet pussy.

He looks me in the eye as he pushes in the tip of his dick. We sigh in pleasure and remain eye contact.

He pushes in the rest of the way.

A few tears came out my eye. I had broken my hymen with my vibrator but he is way bigger so it hurt.

'You're so tight,' he whispers.

'You're so big,' I whisper back.

Using his thumb he wipes of my tears and gave him a smile reassuring I'm okay.

I know he's waiting for my permission to continue.

'You can move now,' I tell him. He nods and slowly pulls himself out of me. He slides himself back in. We continue this slow pace as our eyes remain locked.

After two minutes, he picks up his speed and his balls start slapping me. We both start moaning.

'Oh Austin,' I moan out.

'You like that,' He asks huskily.

'Oh yea, I love it,' I moan. Fuck, this is way better than when I do it myself.

My arms make their way around his back and I'm trailing in up and down his spine.

'Oh Ally...mmmmm,' He groans.

The sound of my gasps and moans and his grunting and groaning filled the room.

You can hear his balls slapping on to me because of pace.

'Ah Ally... I'm so close,' he grunts out.

'Oh me too babe...ah ah ah,' I moan.

Slightly increasing his pace, he dips his head into the crook of my neck. He starts kissing and sucking my neck.

I bite the place where his neck and shoulder meet.

He lets out a loud groan in my ear.

We climax a more thrust later. His hot cum shoots into me.

I'm on the birth control, my mom made me go on. So it doesn't matter we didn't use a condom. Austin knows this.

He falls on top of me panting and I'm panting as well. He's not crushing me though.

We stay like this for a while before our breathing returns to normal.

He rolls over next to me and I cuddle up to his chest.

'That was incredible,' Austin whispers.

'It was,' I reply.

'Hey it's it no longer so colder anymore, quiet hot actually,' he say. I blush. It was warm with the heater on but now it's actually quiet hot, even for a snow day.

'I glad I had first time with you. Hopefully you're my last as well,' he says.

'What do you mean,' I ask him.

He sighs a takes a deep breath.

'Ally I can't imagine doing any of this with anyone else. In fact I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I can't live without you. You have no idea how much I missed you when you went to stay at your Grandma's and I didn't see you for a whole week. A whole week. I want you to be the only girl in my life. You're beautiful, talented, smart and a bit dorky sometime but I love that about you. So Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend,' he says.

By now my eyes were filled with tears. He just so...so...so Austin. I just love everything there is about him.

He wipes away my tears.

'Yes Austin, I will be you girlfriend,' I reply. He smiles and we kiss.

We roll over and fall of the couch onto the fluffy white mat.

We pull away and laugh.

'At least it's comfortable,' he says.

'Yea still comfortable,' I say.

'So round two,' Austin whispers in my ear. I giggle and nod. We kiss each other immensely.

The rest of the afternoon and night consist of me and Austin rolling around and making love to each other.

I don't actually mind Miami being cold or even another snow day.

Austin can always warm me up.

**Thanks for reading guys. I love each and every one of you.**

**Credits go to SHOR24-7 who came up with the plot.**

**Please Review and send me more requests.**


End file.
